


Perfect Fit

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Yukino owed Lucy a debt of gratitude.





	Perfect Fit

Yukino would probably never bring up the subject of her keys’ inheritance again - at least not out loud.  Not after how passionately Lucy had argued for them to remain in Yukino’s possession.  It had meant a lot to hear that, then.  Her self-esteem had been at its absolute lowest.  How she’d been humiliated so… thoroughly.  First by her defeat, then by Kagura sparing her life, and finally when Jiemma stripped her both metaphorically and physically of her dignity.

Yukino owed Lucy a debt of gratitude that she could probably never repay, even if she had several lifetimes to do it.  Strangely, it never felt like a burden.  In fact… it was freeing.

Which was why her will stated that in the event of a tragedy, her keys would go to Lucy.  Yukino knew in her soul that her friends’ would fit just right in Lucy’s hands.


End file.
